


Distance

by RowenaMatthewJones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brothers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMatthewJones/pseuds/RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: Norway is lost in the ruin of himself, only Iceland can bring him out. But there may be more dangers waiting in the woods. To save Norway, Iceland will have to face his greatest fear. (Not Nor/Ice - it is meant to be completely brotherly, though feel free to interpret however you want. )





	1. Farther

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Wow, its been a field day, I posted so much! Anyway this is going to be a two shot, maybe three, but I am running out of ideas. I thought I would run it past you all. If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to PM me or just leave me a review. Enjoy!

It was cold, bitterly cold. The great northern wind blew through the tall pines, threatening to strip them of their branches and send them toppling down. But they never fell, for years they weathered the abuse, but they never fell. Looking back, Norway knew he had once been one of those trees, standing tall, enduring the abuse of ages. He had looked upon the world from high up in his mountain ranges and had withstood everything the world had thrown at him. He had stood through the Viking raids, the Witch trials, the betrayals, and fights with the men he had called brothers. Through the loss of his beloved *lillebror and the hatred and abuse that followed it, through the World Wars and everything in between he had stood. Nowadays, although he had long since forgiven his brothers, he still harbored an aching pain of longing for the time before they had all separated.

It was New Year's eve, and he was alone. There had been a half-hearted invitation to go over to Denmark's house and get ridiculously drunk, but he had declined thinking it would be more peaceful at home. Now, he was regretting it. It was lonely and cold, and he had been walking around in the snowy woods for ages.

Suddenly he looked around, it was eerily quiet in the snow covered woods, but more importantly, he had no idea where he was. He had decided to spend this new year in one of his more remote northern cabins, there was no one around for miles and the northern lights were gorgeous up here. However, he spent next to no time here and knew the woods very little.

Fortunately, he had worn boots, a relatively warm coat, a hat, and gloves, however, he still was freezing. He decided to try and follow his footsteps back to the house.

The snow fell in silent drifts, peaceful and calm. This was his favorite weather. It brought back the happier memories of happier time. As he plodded through the white snow, he was taken back long ago to the memory of another time.

"I'm going to find you! you can never hide from *storebror my little Iceland," shouted a younger Norway as he followed the sounds of the giggles to a nearby tree where the little one was crouched behind. He feigned looking around, checking behind other trees and underneath rocks before he finally pounced on the little ball of giggles. Snow flew as they rolled down the hill.

"Storbror!" reproached the gleeful little Iceland with a barely sustained glare, "you found me again! Now it is my turn!"

"Alright my lillebror, I will hide but you must be careful not to go into the woods, only search in the glen and around the house," said Norway sternly.

"Okay!"said Iceland cheerfully, and ran back to the house to count to ten.

Norway chose a tree to hide behind, somewhere relatively easy, but still would take the child a few minutes. "I'm coming storebror!" shouted the little one. Norway crouched at the base of the tree and began thinking about the next troll meeting when suddenly, BAM! Iceland had launched himself on Norway and was giggling away. As Norway lifted him to the sky, both of their eyes shining with cold and excitement he thought, "there was nothing better than this."

Then, it was gone... the love, the excitement, the joy of life; it vanished, flung into the bitter wind. It was at that moment that Norway realized how much he truly missed his brothers. He longed for Finland's undying cheerfulness, for Denmark's bawdy compassion, even for the simple gestures of Sweden; but what he longed for most of all, was his little brother's laugh, for his joy, and his love for him. The innocence of a child, the pure love they can have for someone so stained in darkness. But Finland's joy would always seem undeserving, Denmark's kindness fell upon stone ears, and even Sweden's gestures felt cold. He was undeserving, unworthy of their love. How many times had HE been cold towards them? It was no wonder that they would betray him, hate him. And Iceland, his dear lillebror, how many times had he denied any relation to Norway, how many times had he refused to allow Norway to teach him magic, how many times had he rejected him. He hated him. It was so obvious now, now that he realized what he wanted, he realized why he did not deserve it.

Norway's thoughts spun, he was confused, cold, and hopeless, all he knew was that he was hated, and he deserved it. The blonde was lost, so lost that he didn't notice the cloud, a black cloud, all around him, and the whisper of a figure in the shadows.

*storebror → big brother

*lillebror → little brother


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, this chapter is pretty short but it has been sitting on my computer for ages so I figured I'd post it. To be honest I'm not sure if I am going to continue this because of a bunch of other stories I am in the middle of, but please review anyway. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, and Iceland was beginning to seriously regret coming to Denmark's party. Denmark's idea of a good time was to get so insanely drunk at a local bar that they got kicked out. He had probably had at least 15 beers by now, and Iceland had drank only one. He had decided to be the responsible one and drive them all home afterwards. Finland was on the table singing in Finnish, Sweden was babbling unintelligibly, and Denmark was collapsed on the table. The owner was giving him pointed looks and Iceland took that as his signal to pack everyone up. When they were all in the car, every last one passed out, he took the wheel and began the hour long drive to Denmark's place.

As he drove, the snow began to whirl around the car, making visibility difficult, but being immortal, he let his thoughts wander to Norway. His older brother had declined the invitation to come out to the Dane's place. It wasn't like Iceland was worried exactly, but he knew Norway's tendency to become lonely; and his older brother's stubbornness would prevent him from doing anything about it. That was it! He resolved to go see his brother next week, not because he missed him, but for Norway's own good. Norway... he really loved his older brother, but he often became overbearing. His insistence to teach him magic never ended. Iceland could actually see magical creatures, even talk to them, but magic terrified him. He had vivid memories of Norway being burned at the stake during the witch trials. He was just a young child then, petrified as he heard his brother's screams. But it was magic that had caused his fear and Norway's pain. He would not use it.

All of a sudden, something jerked him out of his thoughts. There was a troll in the road, a huge grey-green lump with eyes. He jerked the wheel and sent the car spinning out of control and off the road. When it finally stopped, thankfully upright, Iceland looked back at his brothers still snoring away, and carefully exited the car. He walked up to the troll with some trepidation.

"Hello young one. You, the relative of our human brother, are needed," said the troll in its low gravelly voice.

"I have no interest in your affairs nor the affairs of any of the magical world" said Iceland in a tone of finality. "You seek my brother not me."

The troll looked at him with solemn eyes. "He is the reason we are here, he is in need of aid."

Iceland stiffened, he had had a bad feeling about his brother all day but had ignored it. Norway was in trouble.

"Your brother is lost in the ruin of himself, we need him to emerge unscathed and healed." said the troll.

Emil stood for just one moment, then dashed off. "Iceland,"whispered the troll along the wind, "there is danger waiting for you in the glen. Your power is a gift, use it. If you do not you and your brother are doomed."


	3. All the Pretty Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3, probably two or three more to come. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated!

The wind was a knife, biting and cutting through the frail bodies out in the cold. Each was a star, one, quickly fading, too long in the shadows had destroyed it. One slowly gaining the courage to  
shine. The bright one fought to reach the dull one. He had always been his guiding light. He had shone brighter than anyone Emil had ever met, but that light was cloaked under a cold exterior of frost and nonchalance. Emil could always see under that cloak, it was the light that had guided his heart. Now that cold, hard light was fading, and this time, it was his turn to be the hero.

 

Emil ran, he ran faster than he had ever run before. Something inside of him drove him to fight against the blizzard. He left his brothers, still snoring, in the car on the side of the road, they would survive. There were more important matters at hand. He was probably half a mile down the road before he finally came to his senses. There was utterly no way he could ever run to northern Norway from Denmark. He would have to take a plane or a boat or something. But...what if it was too late? What if he arrived days late, hours, even minutes. He knew one thing, he would never forgive himself.

Perhaps there was something in the air that night. The wind roared just loud enough, the snow shone and swirled just hard enough. Because, after a moment of thought, after a moment of anger, even guilt, and finally resignation, the small lone figure in the middle of Denmark flickered out and disappeared.

 

He reappeared five feet in the air in someplace significantly colder than from where he had come. "Ouch, damn it that hurt!", he shouted as he landed in a pile of snow and ice. But his frustration quickly ended as he glimpsed his surroundings. He was on the edge of a forest, snow blanketed the ground and the wind blew harshly through the glen. Icicles hung from trees and clung to even the smallest of branches. It was astonishingly beautiful. Then he turned around. There, sitting snug in the shelter of a giant drift, was a cottage. It was dark and cold, not lit up with lights twinkling merrily like it had been before. But he recognized it instantly; and the gut-wrenching feeling he always had when he saw Norway returned. It was their old home, the one in the glen that he and his older brother had so often played hide and seek in. A thousands thoughts flew into his mind; of clear skies, brilliant smiles, giggles, and the cold air. But he pushed them all away, that time was long over, it would never come back.

Emil looked around. When he had used his magic, he hadn't really been thinking, he had just let it guide him like Norway had always told him. It had landed him right outside their...Norway's home. But he had no idea what to do now.

He was kicking himself. He should never had used magic, it was untrustworthy, uncontrollable, dangerous. He should have just followed the logical step sequence, called, texted, checked with his brothers, he should have not trusted in some pretend power. He wasn't even sure where he was exactly, miles from any sort of civilization. Norway had always used magic to bring them here, and once the were living there, they barely left.

He pulled out his phone, desperately and futilely searching for a signal. Next he attempted teleportation again. As expected, he was unable to go anywhere. Yet another reason why he hated magic, it was unreliable and fluid. It never came out when he needed it or wanted it to. He thought long and hard, trying to call up...whatever it was. But nothing came. He remained frustratingly still and cold.

He was almost desperate enough to go into the house when he heard a sound. It was almost as if a bell had been rung, a quiet, clear bell. He turned and what he saw before him brought back a hailstorm of memories.

 

It was a clear day, cold and bright. The snow sparkled in the noon-day sun, and the trees were hung with icicles like glass. A little boy pattered through the woods searching for his older brother, "Big brother!" he giggled out "where are you?" The trees towered above him, the canopy of snow covered branches blocking out all but a scattering of light. He looked ahead, and saw something that surprised him. In a little clearing just ahead, was a beam of light shining down on a little tree. The wind blew harshly all around him, but the little grove seemed untouched by the cold. He tottered over, shivering, but glowing with curiosity. He was three steps from the tree, two, and finally, he stepped in. Faster than he could blink, the light disappeared, a gust blew by, and the tree dissolved in the wind leaving behind a small warm light, suspended in the air. He stood perfectly still, as if afraid it would flicker away. A single sound, a quiet, clear bell sounded; and like dominoes, a trail of lights appeared, leading him into the woods.

He ran, giggling after them, batting at them as he passed, not noticing how they disappeared every time he ran past one. Slowly he forged his way into the woods. He ran past the glass covered trees, the shy deer, and the curious birds. It was bliss, it seemed that as he ran the world grew lighter, the air grew warmer, and the trees grew greener. Then, in a blink of an eye, it all ended. He went flying as his foot collided with a tree root. The warmth, the green, the light, it all disappeared; and he was in a dark cold forest, lost. He curled up where he was, and cried. He was too young, too small, he missed his brother and he didn't understand what was going on. He had been happy, and now all the happiness was gone  
.  
Then he heard the bell again, and the lights appeared once more, and a small inkling of the warmth he had felt returned. He stood, teetering a little and began to follow them once more. A little while later, he arrived home to his frantic big brother. He tried to explain he lights that had lead him home, but his big brother's response was only to never leave the glen again.


End file.
